Field of the Present Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of semiconductor devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to improved architectures of functional blocks in semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device, such as a microcomputer, memory, gate array, among others, may include command paths to transmit commands from a command source, such as an input pin, register, controller, and the like, to logic in the semiconductor device configured to implement the command. The command path may include synchronous digital circuits that may be used in the semiconductor device to facilitate implementing the command. For example, command data or signals may be stored in memory elements, such as flip-flops that are clocked via clock signals. A flip-flop holds input data until a pulse arrives at the next clock edge after one clock cycle, upon which the input data of the flip-flop is latched into its output. As such, the more flip-flops used, the longer the latency to pass data between memory elements. In addition, there may be clock latency (e.g., the delay between the clock source and the clock pin) associated with each flip-flop that may also add latency to the data communication path. Embodiments of the present disclosure may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.